


hands pressed to your cheeks

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whats up Baby?" He smiled up at Niall as he grabbed Niall's left hand bringing it upto his mouth and kissing over Niall's engagement ring. It felt unreal, they were getting married, not tomorrow or next month, maybe not next year, but he couldn't wait. "Just thinking about how wonderful you are" </p><p>Or short fluffy one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands pressed to your cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy one shot 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> You can also request a one shot if you like!

Harry was happy. He was content, he was laying in their bed the familiar feel of there own sheets and blankets, his head laying on his own pillow. Plus he had the love of his life laying on his chest, tracing the tattoo's that were scattered across his chest and arms. the atmosphere was beautiful, it was well past noon, the black out curtains still shut blocking out the light that was sneaking through the crack of the curtain. He laughed as Niall kissed his nipple lightly, then snuggling deeper into Harry's side. Niall was curled into Harry's side, his smaller body chasing the body heat Harry provided. Around Niall's waist was Harry arm holding him softly, protectively, his other hand was rubbing Niall's thigh gently. There naked bodies pressed together felt almost to hot. But Harry loved it, loved the feeling of intamacy between him and his fiancé. 

Harry kissed Niall's forehead a few times, making Niall look up smiling softy, Harry's heart almost burst at his beautiful face, he was overwhelmed at the love he had for the boy. Niall smiled before lifting himself up a little before swinging his leg over Harry's body and sat himself gently just below Harry's groin. Harry smiled and help him by the waist rubbing his thumbs over Niall's back dimples.  
"Whats up Baby?" He smiled up at Niall as he grabbed Niall's left hand bringing it upto his mouth and kissing over Niall's engagement ring. It felt unreal, they were getting married, not tomorrow or next month but maybe next year, he couldn't wait. "Just thinking about how wonderful you are" Niall answered quietly before laughing loudly as Harry sat himself against the Headboard and bringing Niall closer to him. Niall wrapped his arms around Harrys neck biting his lip lightly to hide his giggles. Harry groaned pulling Niall closer by grabbing his ass "stop teasing me Baby" Harry mumbles into Niall's ear. Niall shrugged innocently "I'm doing no such thing you have a dirty mind"  
Harry shook his head before cupping Niall's jaw bringing his soft lips to his. There lips moved together slowly savouring the taste of eachothers lips, Harry carrassed Niall's bottom lip with his tongue gently smiling as Niall breathed a moan before opening his mouth a little. Harry almost groans when Niall sucks his tongue a little before letting it go and letting Harry take over the kiss as always. Harry hands find there familiar place on Niall's ass, thanking god they were to exhausted to put on underwear last night. He kissed Niall deeply and softly, they didn't want to take it anywhere past making out, they were both still a little tired from last nights events. Harry pulled away first groaning as Niall's hands raked through his ungodly mess of curls. He bit Niall's lip lightly before pulling away completely, otherwise he wouldn't of been able to control himself if they kept going, and he was sure Niall was still a little sore and tender. Niall lay his head onto Harry's shoulder catching his breath. "I can't wait for you to take my last name" he heard Harry whisper, Niall almost got teary-eyed, he was so happy, he didn't expect Harry to propose at all but it was the best surprise he ever got.  
"I can't wait either babe"

 

It was a few hours later and Niall was making lunch as Harry lazed around the kitchen watching him and taking pictures when Niall was preoccupied with the cooker.  
He couldn't help it, Niall looked to beautiful in Harry's old uni sweater. "Harry your terribly distracting, the pork is going to burn what will I feed you then?" Niall huffed peeling a few potatoes as he spoke. Harry laughed wrapping arms around Niall's waist and grabbing his hands helping him peel. "I could always eat you I wouldn't complain" Harry mumbled cheekily, as Niall gasped slapping one of Harry's hands. "Cheeky bastard"


End file.
